


Obi-Wan the Farmer & Boga the Dragon

by geniecat2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beta Read, Dragons, Farmer Obi-Wan, Gen, More characters to come, Snippet Collection, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, possibly more in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniecat2/pseuds/geniecat2
Summary: This is simply a nice little place where readers and I can come to just bask in some pure, unadulterated Farmer Obi-Wan and Dragon Boga fluff.
Relationships: Boga & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Obi-Wan the Farmer & Boga the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. Nothing more, nothing less. 
> 
> Any updates will be sporadic, but I'm hoping to further explore the "Obi-Wan and Boga on a farm" ideas. There is a high probability of other characters to be added in the future. If there's an idea you think might be nice in this kind of AU, feel free to let me know in the comments!
> 
> Big thanks to DamonAsgard for beta-ing this for me and serving as an encouraging figure in possibly pursuing more in the future.

Obi-Wan decided to head to the knoll near his farm, in search of a quiet place to rest. Coming through a break in the trees Obi-Wan stops and shields his eyes from the sun. As he pauses, he hears the wind moving through the leaves behind him and smiles. Bringing his arm down, he blinks and admires the scenery he’s stumbled onto. 

With the wall of trees behind him the rest of the environment is taken up by a knoll ringed by mountains and more woods. The smell of a recent rainfall still hangs in the air and the sky is a clear, bright blue with a spattering of large, white clouds. The knoll is covered in grass and a mixture of various wildflowers. Taking a deep breath, he steps forward, but suddenly, hears the sound of a large figure moving through the trees behind him. As Obi-Wan looks around, a large shadow moves closer to him. The shadow, noticing his presence, shifts to circle the area.

Obi-Wan tenses for a moment and considers how to handle the creature currently moving through the trees. The large creature gives a trilling cry before quickly scuttling out of the treeline and sliding to a halt in front of him. As the large, green and blue scaled and feathered being settles and peers at Obi-Wan through big golden eyes, Obi-Wan sighs and rolls his eyes at the now revealed dragon. 

Boga had left the farm and tracked him.

“Did you really feel the need to leave home and track me?” Obi-Wan asked, feigning irritation as he walked towards Boga.

Boga bowed her head and huffed in what could only be an unapologetic tone. Making his way towards her, Obi-Wan had to chuckle and remind himself that in retrospect Boga was only looking out for him. Stopping at her side, he rests his hand on Boga’s neck and simply admires the strength he feels there. 

They had found each other when Obi-Wan was 13. She had gotten lost from her home in a storm that was more typhoon than thunderstorm and Obi-Wan had been out helping his mother close up the stables. Boga had landed in a nearby field to try and escape the storm, but had found the Kenobi farm instead.

In the darkness and flashing lights of the storm, Boga had looked like a giant monster, however Obi-Wan’s mother kept calm and bowed before offering Boga shelter in their larger barn. The morning after the storm had passed he had gone out to check on their impromptu guest to find her still sleeping. He had been expecting the horses to be making a fuss with the dragon inside, however he’d been surprised to find them eating from the hay in their stalls while Boga slept on in a patch of sunlight from a window. In that quiet moment, Obi-Wan could understand why the people of this land revered and admired the dragons. With her large form and colorful scales and feathers, Boga looked like a scaly, prehistoric bird brought to life. 

After that storm, Boga would visit the mother and son often with bobbles she would bring from other lands far across the sea. Then one day, Boga came back to the farm. She decided to stay with Obi-Wan and his mother, using their little cabin and farm for her home rather than the mountains most dragons tended to favor.

Obi-Wan took another look around the knoll before settling down with his back towards Boga and leaning back to rest against her. Fifteen years had passed since that first fateful meeting and much had changed. Obi-Wan’s mother had passed eight years ago, leaving her son with the concern of ownership of the farm. However, Boga had taken it upon herself to become something of another mother to Obi-Wan throughout the years. 

Force knew she worried over him enough to be a mother. Obi-Wan chuckled and closed his eyes while he took a second to just enjoy the quiet of the woods and listen to Boga’s quiet purring. She leaned over towards him and began nibbling at his hair in an effort to fix it. 

Obi-Wan reached up and back to rub and pat her head. Truly he was lucky to have Boga as his companion and to still own one of the most successful farms in the region. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out while opening his eyes to watch the clouds float by with Boga fixing his hair by removing stray leaves and trilling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments or if you have an idea of a future snippet you'd like to see, I'd love to consider it. :-) 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
